Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 9 - Going Through The Temple To Get The Second Mask for James
Here is part nine of Thomas 2: The Great Escape! for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy and uncle figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Edward are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *James as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Bertie as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Duncan as Houdini (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Duck as Otti Psi (Both Western) *Oliver as Romeo Patti (Both Western *Stepney as Gonzo (Both grateful) *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits Paxton) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (Both work with Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, and Sidney as The Robot-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Bert as Moskito *Smudger as Andre (Both crazy) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in Hero of the Rails) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux the Knaaren *Hector as The Magician (Rayman Origins) Transcript: *(Thomas manages to shoot a cage, which breaks free, and frees three more lums, but also increases his health. Thomas jumps up the three towers to avoid the fire, but gets his foot bitten by three small spiders named Bert, Daisy, and Smudger, shakes them off his foot, then ties a bandage on his foot, and squashes the three spiders. He swings across a purple lum to get a green lum, then goes down a hole, lands on a platform, but runs along, jumps and flies down onto a floating platform to take him across to the other side, shoots two spikes into the lava, jumps on them, then the floating platform, and grabs the green lum. He walks into an unknown temple, shoots the middle door, then shoots a cage to free three yellow lums, but collects four red lums, and shoots the left door, only to meet Hector the Horrid, who attempts to kill him, but fails when Thomas force grips and throws him against a wall, knocking him out, cold. Thomas shoots the right door, runs into it to collect five red lums, but goes through to collect a green lum, the left path, down a slope, and comes to a walking shell, which charges off, and jumps, but hits a wall, causing Thomas to lose all his golden fists. The shell tries again, and successfully makes it over the lava, but jumps over a gap, and ends up going around in circles until it jumps over the bridge, carrying Thomas across. It speeds round the corners over the bridges, and hits the wall after Thomas jumps off, unharmed, before he runs through the dark tunnel, and plummets down to collect a green lum) *Thomas: Yeah! (runs across a log, flies across to get collect two more yellow lums, flies down to shoot a plum, and jumps onto it to get over the molten lava. As the plum continues down the lava slope, Thomas climbs up onto a metal part, and pull himself up, but is attacked by Arry, who tries to shoot him, but misses when Thomas kicks him into the molten lava below, and forces to jump out up into the sky. Thomas runs through a tunnel, jumps down, flies across to free a cage with an orange lum, flies across onto two more platforms, and flies down into an unknown city to collect a green lum. He walks inside, takes a look around, until a Mini Jano, who is still jumping, pops out behind him) It's one of little Mr. Scary Face things again! I hear him jumping. (as he turns around, the Mini Jano jumps out, until Thomas shoots him two times, causing him to spin round) He works like a boo from Mario. If I turn around, he will come for me. (runs, and turns around until the Mini Jano pops out, and tries to eat him, but misses when Thomas moves out of the way, and shoots him, causing him to spin round again) Show yourself, Mr. Scary-Face. There's no use hiding. I think this music is the Cave of Nightmares. (turns around and walks away) I know you're here. (turns around, but when the Mini Jano tries to jump him, Thomas jumps out of the way, and shoots the one eyed creature, causing him to spin) Oh my gosh! Are you jumping on me? You're not Super Mario, you fool. (This goes on for a while until Thomas finally manages to shoot the Mini Jano with his energy sphere, causing the Mini Jano to die, and reveal a plum) Yahoooo! He's down! (takes the plum up toward an high edge, throws it up in the air, jumps on the plum, and climbs up. He races along out of the city, into the beautiful blue sunshine, runs up the garden, but jumps up to collect a yellow lum, and jumps on a broken platform, which falls, and sends him falling down onto a safe platform where he collects a plum) Wow! That was close. *(Thomas jumps on the plum, shoots himself and it down the lava stream past the yellow lava, to collect the red lum and yellow lum, until he comes to a lavafall. The plum plummets with Thomas down below, but contacts with Thomas's shots past the point spikes, that are trying to hurt Thomas, until the plum and engine fall down into a black hole. The plum takes Thomas to a platform where he shoots onto another one, and grabs a yellow before he shoots his way down past the yellow lava, collecting a yellow lum, but jumps onto a safe platform, and slides down a black hole. He jumps and activates his helicopter to defeat a caterpillar before he grabs a yellow sphere and takes it to its yellow base by throwing it onto all the platforms, shooting more caterpillars and more flies, and following it until he reaches a green lum to take the yellow sphere to its base, only to throw it and shoot the plum toward him, so it can carry Thomas while he tossing the plum in the air and shooting forward before he tosses the sphere, before he jumps off the plum, and takes the sphere into an unknown area with two more yellow pyramid bases where Thomas defeats some flying bugs, who are flying toward him, and after he defeats the bugs, Thomas throws the sphere onto the base, but sees a hole in the door spin in a circle and go up to the top. He runs forward, jumps over the lava, runs up the spider web, and walks into the hole below) Category:UbiSoftFan94